Turn-in Legend War
Turn-in Legend War is the new massive crossover. Plot Opening Vilgax is standing in his ship. He then activates a machine, and calls many villains from other series. The villains appear, and they sit in their chairs near a table. Vilgax: Welcome, I'm happy you all agreed to come. Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Everyone cheered. Although Malware standed up. Malware: Vilgax, I believe the attack you have planned won't work. I think I have a plan this time to win. Vilgax: Oh really? I don't remember you. Malware: Look. We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. I'm telling you, this will work. Vilgax: We'll see about that. Salts: He's right. His plan might work this time! Everyone says yeah. Malware: See you later Vilgax, when you will work for me. On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. Azmuth: The villains are attacking again! Kurt: Not again. This is the third time they do it. Do what? When after revealing after his the two Tetrax, young/teen Ben arrive. Azmuth: Ben, have Fusion crosstime! 18-years old Ben (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I'm glad, Ben. For more that Perodua and Proton variant. Azmuth: I do what that? 18-years old Ben (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): And this for more. (starts other again) The Perodua Alza Advanced Version is designed to stand out. Stylish and aerodynamic, it'll make heads turn whenever the roads leads you. How that, Tetrax. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I am Tetrax. I'm Perodua Alza Advanced Version. Azmuth: Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version is that Petrosapien is back! Jonathan: Azmuth? Villains fighting again? Where am I?! Azmuth: Your arch nemisis IAX has been found and was somewhere convinced in working with Vilgax. Just like what happened to nearly everyone else here. Ben (BTMT): Okay, let's go to the fight! Everyone leaves except Simien. Simien: Umm... Azmuth? Can Zynon and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Simien: I hope so. Big war thingy Fred: Where am I? (sees all the villains) I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Lord Zedd: (to the heroes) You are mere specks of dust beneath our fingernails. Fred: Mommy! (runs away) Azmuth: You're not going anywhere, I teleported you here, and you're going to fight those villains or I'll have to take your Novatrix from you. Tetrax is now that back. Tetrax and Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): So leads that Azmuth. Fred: You're not taking it anywhere, it's the Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid courses. (transforms) Two Heads! (trips into a water puddle and electrocutes himself) That's gonna leave a mark. Azmuth: Focus! Tetrax (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version, what that you done. Fred: I'm trying! (transforms) Dreadcrow! Cool, I'm a flying scarecrow (Lord Zedd shoots a beam at Fred but Fred splits into 2 crows) I'm-a fly, fly just like a bird. The Crow (Fred): But you are a bird. Although Tetrax because Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid but he neo-evolved Petrosapien his planet Petropia. Tetrax (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid is working, that because could working! Fred (as a crow): (grabs Azmuth and drops him in a garbage can) Let's get serious. (transforms) Hydroggedon! (Blows Lord Zedd 2 miles away with his sand blast and smashes Malware) Malware: Capture Fred! Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Stand back, Tetrax! (prepares his similar Goku's Kamehameha) Ka... mehame... Tetrax (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): No! Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): HHHHAAAAAAA!!!!! When Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid fires a Kamehameha at Malware was electricity at Fred. Fred: Buttermilk buiscuits! Malware: Trap him somewhere, you imbeciles! (To Lord Zedd) Obey, you idiot! Fred is taken away and imprisoned in the base of Galvan Mark II. Ben (BTO): They took Fred! We can't let him do that! When two Tetrax running up. Tetrax (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): What? Ben (BTO): Tetrax! Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Geez! Simien: Come back here you! (transform) Magnetosphere! Ristego rolled at him. They collided. They started fighting, and then Simien turned into Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze: Time you cool down! He froze Ristego, but he broke out, and hit Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze fell down, and Ristego captured him. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid prepares his Shatter Beam is at Ristego. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): GIA! Malware: Three down! Vilgax, my plan is working! Tetrax (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Do not that Malware is not chasing! Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): What are that could stupid Malware! When Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid could Tetrax is stop. Lord Zedd: I'll capture Kurt and Evan. (shoots Kurt and Evan with his solar beams and captures them) That would have been the shortest assignment in history. Malware: Good show, old man! It's 4 heroes down. Ristego rolled around in a ball and rolled a circle around the rest of the heroes. Zyrokks zapped Ristego, making an electric circle. Then, Ristego rolled closer and closer until the heroes were on top of each other. Shade fired dark balls of energy into Zyrokks, Ristego and Lord Zedd. The villains glared at him. Shade blasted more and more at them. However, they are nearly immune to his attacks. Malware: Foolish Umbranite.... Shade: Do I have to be the only one here? Trihead!!! Trihead was toppled down by Ristego who grew spikes out of his shell. Zyrokks and Ristego did the electric circle that was used to attack the others. Shade merely turned intangible until a crimson red ray of energy hit him. Zang Ortus (grinned evilly): Remember me.... Shade: Zang..Zang... Zang Ortus (starts to absorb Shade's energy): Remember what you did to me? You scarred my powers through infinite dimensions. Now you will pay.... Crystallio Seditio! Zang Ortus encased Shade in a crystal. He smiled evilly and gave him to Malware. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): It'd not heroes down. When teleports from the diamonds. After teleports again. Ben (BTUAM), Gwen and Kevin were fighting off a white polar bear-like alien. Ben: Get off me you stupid bear! (Transforms to Heatblast). Heatblast shot flames at Prisoner 773 but the prisoner froze the flames before they reached him. He then used his Cryokinesis to whack Gwen and Kevin away with the frozen flames. Heatblast turned into Riff Raff and tried to knock the prisoner down with his strength. It was no use. The prisoner hit Riff Raff in the stomach and made Ben time out. He held out a cube that sucked Ben in. Prisoner 773: Hahaha. I've got you. Ben (BTMT): Fich and Zeno. Wanna fight? Fich: No, this time you fight someone else. Meet Hyjinx. Hyjinx: Rawh!!! (blasts missles) Ben (BTMT): (transform) Humungousaur! (goes ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! They both shot missles. There was a blast. After a short fight, Malware zappped Ben and caught him too. Sem: We are doomed!!!! (transform) MuttArms! Take that Hyjinx! Salts: You fight me! (shot laser at MuttArms, and he gave him to Malware) Jonathan: Uh oh, I hate my life. IAX: I was ordered to pesk. Don't worry, you won't be killed. Jonathan: Oh snap! (transforms) Mettalo! This is a new one. Must be from the old man. Wait, that was me. IAX: Enough games. (shoots giant black laser at Jonathan) Jonathan: NOT NOW! (dodges, jumps, and hammers IAX) IAX: Ugh, why try? (blocks and blasts a ray at Jonathan) Done. When after Tetrax and Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid could runs in. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): (prepares his Ki Blast) When Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid fires a Ki Blast at IAX was down. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I cannot do not them, that Perodua Viva ELITE is code! Zyrokks: This is working good! Kael started attacking everyone. The heroes were trapped, and sent to a prison. Zyrokks: See Vilgax? My plan worked better. Now, you be MY henchman. Muhahahahahaha! Zang Ortus: Do you mind Zyrokks to shut up? Which little brats need more capturing? Prison Everyone wakes up in a prison cell. Evan: This stinks. Raise your hand if you have a small alien that can fit through the bars! Evan was the only one that raised his hand. Evan: I'm surely not the only one! Everyone else was asleep. Evan: Oh. Fred:(wakes up)Am I in heaven?Are you angels?Am I dead?How did I ever come to this dark, low place?Guys, are you dead or asleep? Fred tried to transform, but he couldn't. Fred: What happened? When after true from Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid is the like Tetrax to Dimension 23. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I got it! Malware: Wake up! (everyone wakes up) As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Ben (BTUAM): Oh yeah? Let's see about that! (attempts transformation) What? Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I do not could that interesting. When instant teleports into Gogeta arrives in the prison. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I am Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. I'm Perodua Viva ELITE, My way. Malware: Gogeta is too powerful. I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Your trixes aren't working now. You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Bye for now! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Zeno: Dude, this is getting annoying already. Malware: Sorry about that. They left. Evan: WE ARE DOOMED! Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I want greater to away, his for now, Tetrax. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I'm sorry, Gogeta. Evan: NO! You are stupid that in the world! Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Shut up, Evan! Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I doesn't that fusion technique. Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): What is doesn't my fusion, do Goku and Vegeta?!